


what: a klance fic

by kosherdillpickles (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, and this is how it turned out, i used a generator, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kosherdillpickles
Summary: idk what's going on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!  
> ok so i used a short story generator and this is how it turned out i'm just as confused as you are

Lance Mcclain was thinking about Keith Kogane again. Keith was a forgetful hurricane with wide hands and skinny hair.

Lance walked over to the window and reflected on his cold surroundings. He had always hated the mystic island with its obedient, orange oceans. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel unstable.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a forgetful figure of Keith Kogane.

Lance gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was an arrogant, hilarious, water drinker with vast hands and pretty hair. His friends saw him as a relieved, raw rain. Once, he had even rescued an eggy lion from a burning building.

But not even an arrogant person who had once rescued an eggy lion from a burning building, was prepared for what Keith had in store today.

The rain hammered like bouncing foxes, making Lance confident. Lance grabbed a blue blade that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Lance stepped outside and Keith came closer, he could see the zany smile on his face.

Keith gazed with the affection of 851 loving barbecued blue bottles. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want affection."

Lance looked back, even more confident and still fingering the blue blade. "Keith, I love you," he replied.

They looked at each other with concerned feelings, like two thirsty, thoughtless toads dancing at a very wild funeral, which had classical music playing in the background and two energetic uncles running to the beat.

Suddenly, Keith lunged forward and tried to punch Lance in the face. Quickly, Lance grabbed the blue blade and brought it down on Keith's skull.

Keith's wide hands trembled and his skinny hair wobbled. He looked surprised, his emotions raw like a rare, raw rock.

Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Keith Kogane was dead.

Lance Mcclain went back inside and made himself a nice drink of water.

THE END


	2. The Tattered Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an emotional moment between pidge and lance (no pance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i did it again. used the same generator so its like the other one but different y'know?

Lance Mcclain looked at the tattered rock in his hands and felt confident.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his picturesque surroundings. He had always hated damp island with its tricky, talented trees. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel confident.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Pidge Holt. Pidge was a stingy saint with moist lips and short arms.

Lance gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a controlling, mean, water drinker with ample lips and beautiful arms. His friends saw him as a victorious, violet volcano. Once, he had even rescued a crusty old lady from a burning building.

But not even a controlling person who had once rescued a crusty old lady from a burning building, was prepared for what Pidge had in store today.

The hail pounded like talking horses, making Lance ecstatic.

As Lance stepped outside and Pidge came closer, he could see the frown on her face.

Pidge glared with the anger of 54 giving melted monkeys. She said, in hushed tones, "I want Keith's resurrection."

Lance looked back, even more ecstatic and still fingering the tattered rock.

"Lance, why would you kill Keith," she said.

They looked at each other with afraid feelings, like two obnoxious, obedient ostriches singing at a very brave disco, which had jazz music playing in the background and two thoughtful uncles gyrating to the beat.

Lance studied Pidge's moist lips and short arms. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began Lance in apologetic tones, "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't love Keith, Pidge."

Pidge looked sad, her emotions raw like a rare, raw ruler.

Lance could actually hear Pidge's emotions shatter into 420 pieces. Pidge slapped Lance across the face, and then the stingy saint hurried away into the distance.

Not even a drink of water would calm Lance's nerves tonight.

THE END


End file.
